The present invention relates to a formulation useful to control Listeria monocytogenes that comprises three new lactic acid bacteria, namely Carnobacterium maltaromaticum ATCC® PTA-9380, C. maltaromaticum ATCC® PTA-9381 and Enterococcus mundtii ATCC® PTA-9382 together with the bacteriocin nisin. This formulation is obtained from Inactivated Fermentates (IF) of these strains plus nisin and is designed to be used in the food industry. This formulation is used as an agent with tested antagonistic and bactericidal action against the pathogen Listeria monocytogenes, the microorganism that causes listeriosis, a food-borne disease, in humans. Based on this formulation, 2 surface sanitizing products can be obtained, a liquid and a solid. Both surface sanitizers can be applied to sanitize equipments, devices, working surfaces, gutters and drainages, especially in the food industry.